


Never Alone

by Sheiburger



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Everyone shows up - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, More Space Magic, Multiple Universes, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheiburger/pseuds/Sheiburger
Summary: After the Reaper War, Commander Jane Shepard wakes up cold and alone someplace unrecognizable. She doesn't know how she got here, but she's determined to make it back home.Otherwise known as the one where an alien race kidnaps women to make them serve their 'gods'. Who are jerks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially a re-write of my fic of the same name on FF.net. I stopped writing for awhile due to my own self-doubt that my work was uninspired and full of Mary-Sus. The premise is still essentially the same, but now I'm just gonna write because I just don't care about that sort of thing and the story needs out of my head. So please, if you like it leave a comment.

Her eyes felt like lead and her body felt like she had taken multiple charges from multiple Brutes. Quiet rushing noises rang in her ears. She groaned in pain and attempted once more to open her eyes again. The noises became louder until they evolved into voices.

"Is she awake?" The figures danced before her eyes a blurry blue, orange, and muted green haze. She blinked and slowly lolled her head to the side wondering vaguely what had happened and, more importantly, what was happening. She tried speaking but her tongue felt thick and her throat dry. Her jaw ached as well. Was she dying? Was this dying?

"Is that really your first question, Wife?" The orange blur grunted and she swore she knew the sound of his voice before. "You should be asking if the dumb thing is alive!"

"Calm yourself Garron," The muted green mused calmly. "Inexari knew that this one will be fine. This soul will survive." She heard a small sound of movement and a cool hand was placed on her forehead. "She is the perfect candidate for your father. She will make a splendid voice."

And just like that, Jane Shepard was sent back into the darkness.

* * *

_"Come back alive..."_

It seemed like an eternity passed before Jane once again regained consciousness. It was still dark, and it appeared she was laying down. Her hands tentatively ran over the spot where her head rested. It felt damp, earthy, and smelled like death. Frantically she pushed herself up best she could, ignoring the throbbing in her skull. She couldn't see three feet in front of her, hell, she couldn't see her own two hands in front of her face. Swallowing the panic rising in her throat, she thrust her hands out in front of her, palms out, and ventured forward. Slowly she counted how many steps she took. She reached twenty before her hands touched stone. The material felt old and some crumbled beneath the gentle pressure of her finger tips. Slowly, and keeping one hand against the stone wall, she followed what seemed to be the length of it before her hand met cool metal. Bars? She felt them. Bars. Slightly newer than the crumbling stone walls.

She let out a small breath. She was in a cell. Where was this cell then? Planet-side, maybe? But which planet? Was she in prison? What for? What of the Reapers? Her crew? What happened to...she swallowed hard and fought back the knot rising in her throat. She forced herself to believe that they were all safe. HE was safe. They had to be. She didn't think the Star-Child would have lied to her face. But many of her questions were unanswered and they left a hollow feeling in her gut. She clung to the bars as she sank to the cold, wet, floor. Her body felt like lead. A quick nap wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

_"I...love you..."_

She wasn't sure what had woken her. But she was definitely aware of the bright light surrounding her. She looked up. A man stood above her. At first she thought the light was shining behind him, but soon came to realize he emitted the light. She stared at him. He glared at her. She knew he was a man, but his species was not one she found she could place. Humanoid in shape, he was entirely purple. From head to toe. His skin a shade darker than the extravagant robes he wore. His hair a softer magenta. Two thin antennae poked out from the crown of his head underneath his hair. His eyes were silver, pupil-less, and very large. A gold band encircled his head. His stare seemed to penetrate through her and for a moment Shepard wanted to duck her head. She didn't, but the feeling of getting-caught-taking-a-cookie-before-dinner remained.

"You are what my little girl was chirruping about." His voice was regal, yet soft. Firm, but gentle. Admonishing, but loving. "Hm, yes you have quite the strong mind. A noble heart. A compassionate soul. Ah, but what is this?" He stepped forward, silver eyes softening. He reached out a four fingered hand and touched her temple. A gentle pulse shimmered through her mind. "You are in love. And hold love in return." His voice was quiet. "Most ideal."

He stepped back from her and simply observed her. Finally she found her voice. "Where am I? Who are you? What are you? Where's my crew? What happened to the Reapers?" She was shocked by how clear her voice sounded, sure it would have been slurred by sleep and disuse.

A small smile passed his face and reached his eyes. "In order; your body has found itself upon the planet of my beloved children. I am Madera. I am a... god of sorts. Your crew..." He paused and seemed to mull it over before nodding. "Your crew is safe and is in flight to Earth. The Reapers... well what happened to them is exactly what that infernal thing said would happen when you made your choice."

"It... worked? The synthesis?" Shepard was momentarily relieved when 'Madra' nodded. "But wait." A frown marred her face as she thought about the rest of his spiel. "What do you mean my 'body found itself'? My body is right here!" She gestured to herself. Madra gave her an exasperated look.

"Child, your body is neither bloody nor bruised. Did you spare a thought to that? A woman just out of a war zone should have some mark surely after all."

She glanced down at herself. In his light she could tell he was right. Her armor was intact. Not a blemish was on her skin. Aches and pains, aside from an ignorable throb in her head, were not present. She couldn't contain her disbelief. "Wha-?"

"You are trapped, child. Trapped within your own mind." He waved a hand to the cell around her. "My beloved children are keep your body safe and are doing their utmost to heal it, but I will keep you here, locked away, until you can blast this cell apart." He turned away from her.

"Wait!" He paused. "If this is my mind, I'll blast it apart myself now!"

He turned to her and she read amusement and hope in his eyes. "That'd be a first." He admitted slowly. "Show me."

She thought long and hard, willing the stone to bend under her will. It crumbled some but remained solid and confining. She looked at Madra who shook his head. "I am sorry my dear. That was farther than most for their first time. But no- how is it worded in your language?- no cigar. I shall be back tomorrow."

And with that he turned on his heel, and disappeared, taking the light with him and throwing Shepard into the darkness once more.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright light always heralded Madra's arrival. It started off as something she looked forward to, after what felt like ages of darkness. That attitude changed after all the man seemed to do was sit across from the bars of her cell and stare at her. He never spoke, unless prompted, and he always had a smug smile on his lips. When she asked him a question he spoke in what felt like a riddle. After awhile it felt like talking in circles, so she started trying to ignore him. It never lasted very long. Eventually she'd become irritated and try breaking the bars to get to him. He'd watch, silver eyes shining with amusement as he studied the ends of his four fingered hand. Jane always wore herself out, managing nothing more than moving her bars an inch at best. He always left the same; a condescending shake of his head followed by swish of his purple robes as he walked away without a word, leaving her in darkness.

Today was no different. The bright light had Jane cracking open one green eye. Sure enough Madra had settled himself across from her, hands folded in his lap, smile on his face. Jane closed her eye again. She didn't have the energy to fight with him this time. This was either the sixth or seventh time she'd been visited. There was no real way to measure the time she'd been stuck here other than his visits so she'd assumed no longer than a week although it may have been longer. She hadn't gotten hungry nor had she need to use the bathroom. Even if she was in her mind, her body must have these needs.

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"You said I was in my mind, right?"

"That is correct," he said. "You are a prisoner in your own mind until you either break free or I tire of visiting you."

She pulled a face at that new bit of information. She hadn't considered that Madra would get bored of their routine nor what would happen to her if he did. She shook her head trying to focus on her questions. She'd found that being calm usually offered a bit of warmth in the cold cell.

"Where is my body then? You said your children are attending to it, but-"

"Your body is safe. For now that is all you need know." The matter of fact way he said it made Jane open her eyes and really look at him. He seemed completely nonplussed, his stance easy and relaxed, his smile indulgent now, as if she were no more than a troublesome toddler. She grunted and gently tapped her head against the crumbling stone wall  behind her.

"Fine don't tell me."

"That was my intention, yes."

Jane could feel her anger rising.  _Jackass._ She thought as she ground the backs of her teeth together. She took a deep breath, in hale through the nose and exhale through the mouth, trying to get that earlier calm back.

"That is impressive improvement." Jane's eyes snapped open and she looked at Madra. He was staring back at her, expression changed. His head was tilted, eyes now narrowed in curiosity and mouth turned down in thought. "Calming yourself, rather than pitching a fit. Maybe you're closer than I thought? Ah-" As if sensing Jane's sudden burst of anger and annoyance, his face turned itself to neutral and he straightened. "Perhaps not."

"Are you in my head?" She ground out, restraining herself from charging across the cell and reaching for his neck. It looked slim; breaking it would be easy. The only thing stopping her were the bars. And her own sense of morality. She let out a breath. 

"Yes. Sort of. I and my children are empaths, and telepaths too, I suppose." For once Madra seemed uncomfortable, his antennae twitched. "It's not exactly uncommon among my people and my children. Or it wasn't." Madra finally looked away from her, his expression dark. His antennae ramrod straight. There was a story there Jane supposed, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to ask. So they were silent for awhile, while Madra went through... whatever it was he was going through. But the silence wasn't something Jane could endure.

"So," she said, "a god huh? Self proclaimed or do you really have people that worship you?"

Slowly, Madra exhaled. He didn't look at her and Jane suspected he was calming himself down. "My children. I created them. Asked for nothing from them and protected them from those that would harm them. They took up the rest."

"But are you really a god? You said you created your children."

He blinked in rapid succession before finally looking at her. "I don't know. I'm  _very_ old and no one has killed me.  _Yet._ " He gave her a wry grin and Jane snorted. His grin quickly faded as he glanced to his folded hands. "My people weren't the first. Maybe there's someone higher than I, but I can create. So can my daughter. It..." He frowned. "It's an unusual talent and one that I haven't seen since before the fall of my own people. I and my daughter are what's left."

His tone had become deep, dangerous. The hairs on Jane's arms stood up, alert for an attack. She swallowed thickly. "What happened?"

His eyes glowed- _actually glowed_ \- a deep purple as he raised them to meet hers. Little sparks jumped off his skin. "I killed them. I killed them for destroying my wife. For corrupting my son. I killed them for torturing those they had created."

Jane shivered. It felt as though the temperature in the cell had dropped. This time she was the one who looked away. She couldn't stand the heat of those glowing eyes, the haunted look in them. The silence dragged on for much longer this time. Finally, the coldness dispersed and Madra sighed. Jane glanced back and saw the alien on his feet, rubbing at his temples. His eyes had returned to their silver, pupil-less color.

"I- apologize." He said. "Those are very bad memories. Ones I don't really think about too often." Jane said nothing in response, choosing to watch him warily. He folded his arms across his chest and cleared his throat. "To answer an earlier thought-"

"Please stay out of my head."

"No guarantees. To answer an earlier thought, you've been inside your mind for a few days over six months."

_Six months?!?_ Before she knew what she was doing, Jane was on her feet crossing over to the bars. "How d'you mean six months?"  _No, no. He's joking, toying with me for making him think about his dead wife-_

"I assure you I am  _not_ joking." Madra's tone was hard. Had she still been a good soldier on a diplomatic mission Jane would've apologized.

" ** _Stay out of my head!"_**   She wasn't a soldier anymore. Hell the Alliance probably had her listed as KIA. She began to pace frantically. And what about her crew? What were their thoughts on her absence? Were they all alright? Had they moved on? Had... She stopped dead in her tracks, heart sinking. Had Garrus moved on? She hugged herself thoughts racing.  _If he thinks I'm dead it would make sense for him to move on. I should want him to. I love him enough...._ She squeezed her eyes shut.  _I love him enough for him to want to be happy._  

_"Meet me at the bar."_

Her eyes snapped open in panic. What if her 'death' had caused him to become reckless again? Some sort of wild Archangel thing that-

"I told you before that your crew is safe." Madra sounded annoyed and when Jane faced him his antennae were twitching again. Jane drew in a deep steadying breath. That's right. He had said that. It hurt, the thought of them moving on- of Garrus moving on- but it was inevitable. She chewed her lip. So what would happen when she showed back up?

"You're still stuck in here."

And there it was. Madra's annoying, unhelpful wisdom. She ground her teeth together again. "Stay out of my head." He gave no reply and once more the silence stretched between them. Jane went back to her thoughts, imagining the lives of the former Normandy crew. She hoped they were happy. Hoped that rebuilding came easy to them. Hoped she'd made the right decision.

"May I make an observation?"

"You're going to anyway aren't you?" Jane snapped.

Madra paused considering. "You think about them a lot. Your crew."

Jane eyed him, hackles raised. "Yeah? They're my crew. My family. It's only natural right?"

Madra glanced away again, considering his words. "Perhaps," he said, "they are what's keeping you here? They are your shackles, holding you prisoner in your own mind."

Jane gaped at him. "No."

"Think about it reasonably. You've thought on them and thought on them and worried about them even though there is nothing you can do to save, or help them. It keeps you here, not out there. Maybe you should think of yourself? Maybe it would be best to just... forget them?"

" _No._ "

"They're holding you back."

"They're the ones giving me the will to go on. They make me better. They're the very heart of the Normandy. Without them I am nothing."

Madra took a step toward the bars. Jane matched him pace for pace. His tone was firmer. "Forget them."

"I'd sooner die." Jane was itching to punch something. And Madra was tantalizingly close.

He leaned in close, a sneer on his lips. " _Forget!"_

Everything around her seemed brighter. Quick as lightning Jane caught a fistful of his robes. Something broke in her as she pulled back her fist and slammed it the center of Madra's face. A satisfying crack echoed and light shimmered around her, growing in its intensity. " ** _NO!"_**

* * *

 With a jerk her eyes snapped open and she lurched up, gasping for breath. A searing pain in her midsection had her flopping back down and she groaned in pain. There was a flurry around her. A voice echoed close to her ear.

"Welcome...to...Waking... Jane... Shepard..."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than I wanted to get out due to work. Thanks for the kudos and comments! Anything constructive is also appreciated!

For a moment Jane was almost convinced she was still in that cell. That this was a trick, a fever dream. Hell, maybe Madra had gotten bored or annoyed and this was the after life. The pain of her side chased that thought away the more the green skinned creature pressed a long four fingered hand to her injuries. She, for something told her it was a she just as surely as something told her Madra had been a male, made small, broken, humming noises in her throat. The others in the room seemed to be taking wordless commands from her as they scurried about fetching whatever it was she seemed to need. Aside from her initial awakening, none had spoken to her. Her throat felt dry and cracked, but every-time she went to ask for water, the strangers' humming grew louder and their hands pressed her down to the operating table. So she resigned herself to watch them instead.

The female that appeared to be issuing silent orders and recording whatever readings she was getting from Jane was a deep shade of forest green. In fact they were all varying shades of green. They were upright and bipedal, with slender builds, and four fingers on each hand. As with Madra, two thin antennae sprouted from the crowns of their heads from underneath what seemed to be hair. Their hair and eye colors ranged as well; bright blues and soft browns, pastel pinks and shocks of orange. Jane felt very much like she was starring at a flock of exotic parrots twittering about.

There was what felt like a pinch at the base of her skull. She jerked away with a grunt. The humming stopped replaced by relieved, if furtive, whispering.

"Oh thank Callisto, she's alive."

"So the crystal is compatible..."

"I've never been this close to a Valkryon....."

"Do you think its too soon to ask for a blessing?"

"Vitals all appear to be normal."

"What's normal for a human?"

"I'm getting a steady reading so I'm counting it!"

Jane cleared her throat loudly and everything fell silent. The one Jane had singled out earlier as the leader looked up from what appeared to be a holographic interface. She blinked her blue eyes a few times, as if she had just remembered Jane was there. Jane made a gesture with her hand indicating the little crowd gathered around her. The woman glanced around before comprehension seemed to dawn on her. She waved a hand.

"All. Out. Causing. Distress." Her voice was rasping, broken sounding as though it didn't get much use, and after her command she proceeded to clear her throat. However broken sounding her voice, it clearly carried weight as her fellows scrambled to gather up various items-were those rocks?- and flee out a door just off to Jane's left. Rubbing at her throat the woman's gaze returned to Jane. "Apologize. Vocal. Speech. Difficult."

Jane could related. Her throat was on fire. "Water. Please." She added as an after thought, her own voice hoarse and raspy. The alien woman tilted her head in confusion for a simple moment before the blue-eyes widened in understanding. She nodded once and turned, her gait loose but confident, to a black counter built into the wall. She picked up what Jane assumed, was a beaker. A second later a small fountain of clear liquid arched up and the green skinned woman caught it in the beaker. When she handed it over Jane took several long sips. Perhaps it was just her, but it was the best water she'd ever tasted. The cool liquid soothed the ache in and, after swallowing several mouthfuls, cleared her throat.

Sighing in satisfaction, she set the beaker back into the other woman's waiting hands and made to get up. A loud rasping hiss issued from the woman just as her midsection erupted in pain as she twisted. She gasped and fell back to the table. At once the other woman was at her side. "Not. Fully. Healed." She explained as she reached into the pocket on her lab coat. "Been. Comatose. Six. Months. Not. Time. To. He-." She took a deep straining breath and cleared her throat several times. She rubbed her neck and Jane waited patiently. "Not. Time. To. Heal. Wounds. Still. Badly. Hurt. War." She tilted her head in thought. "Also. Leg. Muscle. Atrophy. Lack. Use."

Jane glanced down at her body. Sure enough vivid scars and ugly, but light, bruises littered what she could see of herself. As previously mentioned, her midsection ached every time she shifted. And the sad truth was that she couldn't feel her legs.

"Shit. I must look a mess." She joked looking up at the other. The woman leveled her with an even stare.

"Human. All. Look. Weird." She deadpanned and Jane covered a snort. A small chime sounded and the woman turned away. She made some movements Jane couldn't see. A purple holographic interface swirled around her and Jane could see her interest in her dwindling. The woman looked up for a single moment. "Am. Doctor. Airi. Delanious."

* * *

 

Jane's bruises started healing and clearing up after a week. Shortly after, and due in large to however she was being treated, the pain in her midsection faded as well. It was a few more weeks after that before Doctor Delanious suggested she start therapy for her legs. During those weeks, Jane learned that she was on a planet called Latror. She'd asked the system and Delanious had just given her a strange look before shrugging. Jane said if they connected with the rest of the Milky Way, she was sure the Latrorians would get an uplifting. Delanious had scoffed and held up three stones. A purple mist had swirled around them and her before they lifted and hung in the air, that holographic interface once more springing up. 

"Not. Needed." Delanious had said. "Also. Not. Milky. Way."

Jane had argued, but the doctor had only shrugged and mentioned something about  _Valkyrons._ It was hard to understand Delanious. Her speech was broken and she talked slowly, often only one word at a time. Jane had suggested she get some healing herself but Delanious had only smiled sadly, and gave no response.

For her physical therapy Dr. Delanious had her using a crystalline cane to walk around the lab. For the first week, Delanious had helped her, supporting her weight, while one of her assistants took notes from a corner. Jane was determined to get her body moving, determined to get home. The recovery was slow and, according to Delanious, took three more months, but the pain and bruises were gone, her scars were beginning to fade and blend into her skin, and she was managing to use just the cane to walk around the room for longer periods of time.

"So," Jane said, using her cane to hobble to the window. "When can I go and visit the rest of your lovely planet?" 

Delanious let out a breath that Jane had learned to equate with a laugh. "When. Cane. Not. Needed." She glanced up from what Jane assume was her reports, her pupil-less blue eyes curious. "Believe. Latror. Pretty?"

Jane looked out the window. From her vantage point she could see the room was fairly high up. The view was  _breath taking._ A large city sprawled out beneath and around them for as far as she could see. The buildings twinkled and glowed in the light of the large sun. In the distance a seaport shimmered. Music was playing somewhere, loud enough to drift up to the window. Large ornate spirals reached up to an orange streaked purple sky. Large statues dotted the parapets on various buildings. It would have been beautiful.... had the nearest visible statue not been of Madra. Jane drew back in distaste.

"It's alright." She finally said, drawing back. She continued walking around the room in an effort to get her legs back in working order. Delanious said nothing but Jane noticed the small frown that passed over her face. Silence passed between them, punctured by the tap of the cane on the floor and music drifting in from the window. There were no mechanical beeps that signified a normal hospital, or at least one that Jane was used to. 

Dr. Delanious was perched on a chair at the counter-top, purple mist enveloping her, completely engrossed in whatever it was she was seeing. Jane had been trying to figure out exactly how the stones worked. Delanious moved the stones in a particular way and the mist swirled around her and the interface appeared. From what Jane could tell the woman hadn't really even need to touch the stones. Maybe the technology was biotic based then? The doctor herself hadn't been forth coming, but Jane attributed that to the speech impairment.

A knock on the door captured both women's attention. Delanious seemed to perk up.

"Enter."

Jane expected another green skinned Latrorian assistant. The woman that entered was extremely different. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monument is dedicated to Shepard back on Earth in the Milky Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter in half. Otherwise it would have been way longer and now it gives me a chance to get a look over the second half and see what I can do to fix it up a bit.

The ceremony was long and boring.  The crew of the Normandy, past and present, all looked as though they'd rather be somewhere else, anywhere else  .  The politicians and higher ups continued with their speeches, as though that alone could keep people united  .  The only speech that had done her any service was when Wrex got up and recounted the number of battles she'd dragged them all on  .  He'd been  quietly  and  quickly  ushered off stage by the asari councilor, but not before declaring Shepard as a hero to the Krogan, and,  officially  , his sister .

In the row in front of him, Joker shifted. Edi reached over and squeezed his hand. Garrus looked away, refocusing, or attempting to, on the current speech. He felt his eyes wandering again, this time taking in the sight of London being rebuilt around them.  Several Reaper forces were currently moving rubble and a Reaper about two kilometers was helping to put up a tower  . It was  certainly  a strange sight to see. The day Shepard had launched herself through that conduit they'd stopped attacking.

Now they were still everywhere.  Instead of attacking, they were helping, rebuilding worlds and sharing info on other cultures long dead  . Javik still complained whenever the prothean saw them. It got to the point that Liara had confiscated Javik's guns and locked them away,  in an effort to  avoid an incident. Garrus  personally  thought it was more due to the cryptic comments the prothean had made at the end of the war.

A hard nudge to his side brought Garrus back to attention. He glanced at Tali next to him, who only jerked her head toward the stage. A woman who looked  painfully  familiar had taken center stage.  Red hair streaked with grey, high cheekbones, and piercing green eyes, Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard not only looked like her daughter but she commanded attention in much the same way  . Murmurs died down and an interested hush took over the crowd. Garrus' interest too had  been piqued . After she was sure she had everyone's attention, Hannah Shepard spoke.

"Thank you all for being here." She said and drew in a deep breath. "Today my daughter  is honored  . I have sat here with you and listened to all the speeches made today. Kind words from strangers and blessings from so many. It has made me proud." Her voice cracked and she paused and closed her eyes. "So proud." Another pause as the woman  visibly  collected herself. After a moment she opened her eyes and swept the crowd. "Forgive me. I am not one for long speeches. On behalf of my daughter, Commander Jane Shepard, thank you.  Diplomats, Military Leaders, Councilors, thank you for your support and action during the Reaper War  ."  Rear Admiral Shepard's gaze landed on the two rows where those that had served on the Normandy  were seated  . "And to those of the Normandy, thank you. Thank you for standing by her side. Thank you for fighting not only by her side, but fighting for her. Above all."  Her voice cracked again and Garrus shifted  uncomfortably  in his chair as her eyes, so familiar, met his . "Thank you for loving my daughter."

With that she left the stage to thunderous applause. He joined the Normandy crew as they stood and cheered the loudest. Next to him, he could hear Tali sobbing, and he could even see the tear streaks going down Liara's cheeks. He was  acutely  aware of his own distressed keening and tried to get a better control on himself. He squeezed Tali's shoulder, she hugged him in response.

The next hour was a blur as the monument dedicated to Shepard  was unveiled  . More clapping and then people began to disperse. Soon even the Normandy crew began to leave, most clapping him on the back or nodding. Liara and Tali both hugged him before they left to attend to their respective business. Soon only he and Hannah Shepard  were left  gazing up at the statue of the Commander.

Garrus didn't know what to say. This was not how he had wanted to meet his girlfriend's mother, but it was the way things had ended up. He glanced at the woman, noting she was now crying  silently  but  freely  . He cleared his throat,  maybe  a little too  loudly  .  She jumped before  hastily  wiping her face with the arm of an otherwise pristine dress uniform  . She turned to him and inclined her head  politely .

"Rear Admiral Shepard? I'm Garrus Vakarian. I worked very  closely  with your daughter."

Hannah's polite smile turned into a warm grin. "Oh, I know how  closely  you worked with Jane, dear. She told me all about you."

Garrus coughed to cover his embarrassment. "All about me?"

Hannah laughed.  "Oh yes, the charming turian ex-cop turned vigilante turned reaper adviser, with the voice to die for, right ? I"

Garrus turned to statue, one again completely embarrassed. "She said all that?"

"There are no secrets between a mother and her daughter Vakarian."

"No secrets?"

"Okay, there are a few." Hannah relented. "But  not many ."

They lapsed into a  surprisingly  comfortable silence. The monument loomed over head and it struck Garrus how much Shepard would have hated this. He hated it. Cold and unfeeling, to those that knew and loved her it was a testament to what had  been lost . A moment later an his omni-tool pinged with an incoming message. The Primarch wanted to speak with him.

"Excuse me Rear Admiral, it seems I'm needed."

"Of course." Garrus nodded  respectfully  and started making his way toward the transport station. "Oh and Garrus, I meant it. Thank you for loving my daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane meets Riviane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and kind words!

Gold. That was the first word that came to Jane's mind as the woman swept into the room. Her hair, skin, and eyes were completely gold. She glimmered. Her dress was a deep cerulean only highlighted the golden glimmer of her skin. The second word that came to mind was, Elf. The woman had hair tied back in a loose bun, with several curls cascading in waves around her neck. Those couldn't hide the long tapered tips of her ears the peeked up on either side of her head.

The woman walked into the room and the atmosphere changed. Here was a woman used to command. She wore her authority in every movement. Jane felt the need to salute, but  merely  tightened the grip on her cane. Dr. Delanious,  however  , dropped to her knees. The woman cast her golden eyes to the ceiling and glared a moment, before sighing  heavily .

"Must we do this every time Airi?" Even the elf's voice sounded like gold.

Delanious lifted her head. She gave a small nod and the elf woman sighed in, Jane assumed, frustration. She waved a hand and Delanious rose, gave a bow before backing out of the room. Jane lifted an eyebrow as she  was left  alone with the strange golden woman. The woman was watching her, not bothering to hide her interest. Jane  suddenly  felt compelled to showcase her own strength. She set the cane on the counter-top and straightened. Crossing her arms over her chest, she ignored the twinge of pain from her legs.

The other woman smirked. "It seems you are feeling better. You most  certainly  look better. Less like flesh and machine welded together."

Jane snorted in response. "I've felt worse."

The woman's eyes sparkled with mirth. "Ah, yes. I suppose we all have."

"We? You sound like Madra." _The ass._ Jane added  silently .

"Ass." The woman mentioned  idly  . Jan blinked and then frowned. The woman cut her off. "Oh don't give me that look. Its common knowledge that the Latrorian gods are 75 per cent assholes." She shook her head and stepped toward the window. "But yes, 'we'. There are four of us." The woman's eyes turned hard and she glared at a fixed point somewhere in the city below. Jane's legs were starting to ache  just  as the woman turned around, no trace of the hardness in her eyes. "But first, introductions. I am First Valkryon Riviane of the Protrate Plane. Former Guardian of the text of the Donius. Speaker of Inexari. Yes, I am an elf. And yes," Rivaine's eye twitched in annoyance, "before you see it on that infernal movie, I married a Draconis."

"Commander Jane Shepard. Alliance Navy. Milky Way galaxy. I understood 'elf' but that's about it." Jane's legs were screaming, but she refused to show weakness.

Rivaine tilted her head considering. "Would you mind if we sit? This next bit runs on rather long and when I was much, much younger I took an arrow to my knee. Sort of hurts when I stand too long."  Without  really  waiting for an answer she strode to Delanious' abandoned chair and perched herself, crossing her legs  . Jane couldn't help but notice that her gait seemed completely normal. Rivaine was either offering her an out or challenging her. From the way she'd phrased it it sounded like a way out. Either way she was waiting  patiently  for a response.

Jane eyed the chair across from Rivane. Gritting her teeth she made her way toward it, taking pride in the fact that she didn't stumble once.  She settled herself in the chair and smiled  triumphantly  until she caught sight of Rivaine watching her with an amused grin . She cleared her throat. "So, you were telling a story?"

"Yes. You are on Latror. That much you know presumably from Airi." At Jane's wary nod, Rivaine heaved a sigh. "The next part is ludicrous. I fought against it when I heard it the first time too. Now..." She trailed off and Jane saw the wrinkles around the edges of her eyes and the lines on her forehead. Riviane was old. Another heavy sigh. "First things first, you are no longer 'Commander Jane Shepard, Alliance Navy'."

"The _hell_ I'm not, sister."

Rivaine shook her head. "You are not. It has been nine months. Likely they've written you off as dead anyway. That world and that title has little meaning here and now, except to define you as who you are. Now you are Second Valkyron Jane Shepard of the Milky Way Galaxy.  Formerly  Commander in the Alliance Navy. Speaker of Madra."

Jane shook her head. "And if I refuse?"

Riviane gave her a look that was so broken, so lost, and so tired that Jane's heart constricted for a moment. It was a complete contrast to the authoritative woman that had entered. "I wish, child that it were that simple. That we could refuse. We can't. We're so far from home, cut off from anything... all we have left is the Latror and her people."

"They _kidnap_ us."

"Yes."

"For what reason?"

"To speak for their gods."

"Why?" Jane demanded. "Why can't they speak for their own gods? Don't they have priests or something like that?"  Jane was feeling hysterical, seeing the look of hopelessness on someone who had started off so confident and in control .

"There is a whole long story about it. Why the Latror  are forbidden  from hearing the voices of the poeple they worship. Don't worry you'll hear about it. The Latrorians love their stories. For now," Riviane rose from her chair and held out the crystal cane. "Come. I can offer a little bit of comfort."

Jane took the cane but eyed Riviane. "I'm not exactly dressed to go out on the town. And the doc said I shouldn't go out until I don't need the cane."

"Trust me part of the comfort I offer is the change of clothes and Airi can't refuse me. I  practically  raised the silly girl. Besides," Riviane helped Jane to her feet and guided her to the door. "We'll be in a car most of the way."

* * *

 

Riviane's 'first comfort' was a shower and a change of clothes.  Admittedly  it felt wonderful to be able to get  really  clean after sitting in an infirmary for goodness only knows how long . The clothes were a matching set of loose pants and short-sleeved shirt, both in midnight blue. They were soft and didn't rub against her scars in an irritating way so Jane took it with some gratitude.

Then came the car.

The car was of course made of crystal. A pretty blood orange crystal, sure, but it was still crystal. It seemed most everything in the city  was made  of crystal. Jane observed Riviane drag a finger along an invisible line and a door rose on either side of the car. Riviane nodded to her and Jane  hesitantly  got in.

Surprisingly  the interior was plush. Jane couldn't understand the readout, but Riviane didn't seem to have that problem. She placed her palm along the dash, more purple mist swirled up, and they were airborne.

"How...?"

"I'm sure you have noticed," Riviane said  conversationally  as they wove through the city-scape, "but near everything on Latror  is made  of crystal ."

"Yeah, kind of hard to not notice."

Riviane snorted and the tip of her ear twitched. "Yes, the city glimmering does give it away." She moved her hand and the car rose higher. With her other hand she tapped the dash and the front and side of the car became translucent. Jane could see the city sprawling out beneath them and it  was indeed  glimmering. "Anyway. The crystal is all  naturally  occurring. More  importantly , its alive and can adapt to damn near any physiology."

Jane jerked her head from the window. "Bullshit."

Riviane laughed. The sound was full of mirth, a radical difference from her earlier somber attitude. "I said the same thing.  But you have to wonder, how can we understand each other and the Latrorians, with no prior knowledge about the other species ?"

"I'm not in possession of any...." Jane trailed off remembering a sharp pain at the base of her skull when she first woke up. "Did they _chip_ me?"

Riviane hummed in an affirmative. "A small piece, no bigger than a thumbnail. Actually the way I hear it, there was a small piece of crystal when you  were beamed  here. Not Latrorian of course.  Marni, she's the one that intercepted you, we'll be meeting her soon, sent it off to  be purified  and cleansed, in the hope it can be useful ."

Jane blinked, before remembering. "That was a gift from a friend!" She protested. "You have no right!"

But Riviane was already shaking her head. "Like I said. We no longer have a choice in the matter. Marni says she has it ready for you, but Marni says a lot of things so..."  Riviane trailed off muttering under her breath as they neared what seemed to be a large space port with a very tall tower in front of it .

"What is that?"

"That, my dear, is the Astlen border spaceport. The only spaceport on Latror. Anyone wanting to go to other places on the planet has to take some other form of transit from there.  It holds the Latrorian military might, including training grounds, etc. The tower out front ? That's the Valkyron Tower. Our tower, where we work."

The nearer the got the more ornate the spiraling purple tower seemed. Large round windows peppered the edifice,  seemingly  to let in light. It stretched high into the sky and like most buildings here it support four statues. She recognized the statue of Madra on the third level from the top but the two beneath and one above were a mystery. At the tip was a long thin rod, that, even from this distance, Jane observed emitting sparks.

"Wait, why are 'voices to the gods' so close to the military? I thought our jobs were priestesses."

"We are priestesses. But we're also the highest form of military, even above admirals." They were in descent now, in front of the tower.

"Seems very telling of the people here."

They landed  gently , Riviane removed her hands and the purple mist vanished. The car doors opened and Jane got out, followed by Riviane who linked an arm through Jane's. Two figures advanced toward them. Riviane waved to them even as she leaned closer to Jane's ear.

"You have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I encourage comments here but if ya'll want to shoot me a question, comment, or concern feel free to do so on my tumblr. My user name is the same on that site as it is on this one, but just in case:  
> sheiburger.tumblr.com

There were two women that greeted them as the approached. One was definitely a Latrorian woman with darker green skin than Delanious had. She also had brown hair cropped short and a crystalline chain crown around her head. Her eyes were violet and stern. A silver sash draped from her shoulder to her hip over a deep magenta uniform. The other figure was a cat. Furry paws, twitching ears and all. Jane would have stopped if not for Riviane propelling her forward.

  
The four met in the middle of an eerily empty square, and Jane had to wonder about Riviane's claim of being a particularly busy spaceport. The Latrorian woman bowed low, dropping to one knee, but the cat merely crossed its arms and offered Jane a curt nod before turning its attention to Riviane.

  
"This is ours?" It queried in a husky voice.

  
Riviane's grip on Jane's arm tightened briefly. "Jane Shepard, might I introduce you to our fellow Valkyron, Rithca Plenious, fourth most ranking Valkyron and voice of Garron." The cat's ears twitched in Jane's direction, in time for Jane to notice three gold earrings in its tip. "The woman prostrating- and who should probably stand up and stop making a fool of- herself is future Queen-Consort and current Captain of the Serati in the Third Fleet, Marni Delanious." The woman made no attempt at rising, instead keeping herself on one knee, head bowed low. Riviane sighed.

  
"Wait, Delanious? Like the doctor?"

The woman, Marni lifted her head a fraction of an inch. "Yes, My Lady. Airi is my sister in law."

Jane blinked. "So she's a princess?"

Marni's lips twitched but her eyes remained downcast. "Technically. She refuses the title, however. Prefers to spend her time in her labs."

Jane nodded. "It's a pleasure Captain, Valkyron Plenious."

Marni bowed her head deeper. Rithca gave the briefest of nods before giving Riviane a meaningful look. "Riviane, urgent news from outside the borders."

From the tips of her golden ears down to her sandaled feet, Riviane tensed. She hid it well. Jane wouldn't have noticed if the grip on her arm hadn't tightened. "Where's Iru?"  
Amber eyes glanced away quickly, and a grey tail twitched in the irritated way only a cat could achieve. "Along the border of the Tratheriane Galaxy, Iru received and engaged the Banished Ones."

  
The grip on Jane's arm tightened to a painful degree. Jane glanced at Riviane. Her back was straight, chin tilted up defiantly. Her gold eyes were hard, alert. She was the picture of a seasoned leader. Jane, however, could see the worry behind the mask. She, herself, had practiced the look often in the mirror. The words didn't make sense to her, but the atmosphere was easy for anyone to read.

"I take it this Iru didn't make it?" Jane asked.

Rithca heaved a sigh. With a great shake of a silver head, Rithca shifted. They too had the look and stance of a leader, but the sadness was somehow easier to read in Rithca. "No, Jane, Iru went out with honor." Their gaze went back to Riviane. "The Third Valkyron is lost to us."

Riviane's grip on Jane's arm tightened to the point where she could feel the bones in her arm begin to re-break, then went slack. The sudden loss of support made Jane stumble a bit. Marni rose from her kneel to catch her and Jane gave her a grateful nod, her legs still unused to supporting her for so long. 

Jane glanced at Riviane and froze. The golden elf was just... standing there. Her arms hung from her sides, slender fingers only slightly curved. Her posture, normally-from what Jane had seen- elegantly straight, was slumped. Her golden eyes stared off toward the Spiral Tower, seeming to both see it and not. Even her hair seemed to dull.

"Riv-" Jane started to call out to the other woman but Rithca cleared their throat and seized Jane's other arm. Marni seemed all to eager to give her to Rithca who seemed just as eager to steer them away from Riviane.

  
Once they were a distance away Rithca hissed into Jane's ear. "It shouldn't speak when Riviane is like that. But then It didn't know." Jane let herself be steered through the set of doors at the base of the tower, with Marni following with her head bowed, as she mulled over what Rithca had said.

"May I ask why?"

Rithca seemed to hesitate. "Riviane is old." At Jane's eye-roll, Rithca gave what Jane assumed was the equivalent of a sly grin. "One hundred thousand years if We are being honest. And We try to be." They had bypassed what seemed to be a reception area and were hurriedly making their way through a large circular atrium. Jane could feel the strength in her legs really start to drain. She was grateful when they entered a clear elevator in the middle of the room. Rithca continued. "Due to that, Riviane has seen many, many deaths. Iru was the next eldest." Rithca's gaze went soft, sad. "When we live cut off from our home-worlds, we grow close to one another. Who better to know the emptiness of the heart? The two bonded and became nearly inseparable. Riviane didn't want Iru to go on that patrol so close to the Awakening of the Second, but ..." Rithca trailed off. Jane got the idea.

"Can I ask another question?"

Rithca perked slightly and gave her a small side-grin. "It already has."

Jane resisted the urge to roll her eyes into the back of her head. "I have the feeling you know what I meant."

"We did. It may go ahead and ask."

Jane bit her lip, trying to pick and choose the right words before deciding, fuck it. "Why do you talk like that?"

"Like what?" Rithca let Jane lean against the cool clear wall of the elevator as it took them up, up, up.

"You use 'we' and 'it' instead of 'I' and 'you'." Jane tried to remain upright. "And you never seem to use pronouns when it comes to names. Like when you were talking about Riviane and Iru." Jane felt herself sliding down the wall. If Rithca or Marni noticed anything they said nothing.

Rithca's head titled in confusion, pretty silver fur swishing slightly. "We apologize. We forget that most come from universes with only two genders."

"I did not say that."

Rithca frowned. "There are more than two genders in Its universe?"

Jane hesitated. "Well, we have males and females. But there are some who ascribe to neither and some who ascribe to both. Some are born one way but they know they are another.... I'm not doing a very good job explaining." She admitted slowly. "Sorry."

"We understand. We think." Rithca's head tilted the other way and then straightened. "For Our people, we are all born with both personalities. Our gender and genitalia change to suit what we need it to. So there isn't really a 'she' or 'he'. Just a long hand name. For those we are especially close to, it is fine to call them by a nickname. When talking to a person directly "It' is acceptable."

"Why not 'you'?"

Rithca shrugged. "We think it is a society thing but, We never did get an education."

"No?"

Rithca's tail twitched. "We grew up Orphan Caste and cast out from the Colony. We spent most of Our time on the street. Became a pickpocket to survive. Joined Thief Caste years later. Met mate. Accidentally saved world and wound up here."

Jane's lips twitched. "How do you 'accidentally save the world'?"

Rithca shrugged. "Wrong place at the right time?"

"Sounds familiar."

"Luckily We have an eye for strategy and details. Garron favors that. We got lucky we were accepted. Riviane says the gods spent days debating whether or not We should be let here."

"Because of the gender thing?"

Rithca gave her a toothy smile. "We could be male. We could also be female. It was a hot button for years."

"What it boils down to how you do in battle."

Rithca nodded. "As it always should. And, Jane." Their eyes narrowed. "We do very well in battle."

Jane grinned and opened her mouth to give a reply, but a loud, shrill, yet almost musical, wail pierced the air followed shortly by the building shuddering. "What was that?"

Rithca looked up, eyes suddenly sad again. "Riviane sings for the fallen and corrupted." The elevator stopped and they offered Jane a hand. "Riviane will join us shortly. Come now. Would It like to see Its office?"

"I have an office?"

Marni stepped forward and bowed at the waist. "Yes, My Lady. You are only four floors from the top. Rithca is six and Riviane is the floor above you at three. The Second floor from the top is the meeting room where the four Valkyrons meet to discuss affairs, be they military or otherwise. And the very top, just above is the observation room where those who are so inclined can sit in and learn just what those meeting are about."

Jane once more let herself be steered down a hallway. Admittedly it was very scenic. The large circular windows definitely let in a lot of light. The light rebounded of the deep indigo crystal of the halls casting a much lighter bluish light to go dancing along as they hurried toward a set of ornate doors with an empty desk sitting out front. 

Rithca growled. "Where is Nin'rah Busete?"

"Who?"

Marni fidgeted, but Jane could see the annoyance in her eyes. "Your planet side receptionist." She answered, suddenly crisp and definitely annoyed. "I told the silly girl to be here at exactly-"

  
The elevator behind them dinged and a rather harried Latrorian woman with short blue hair and eyes hurried up to them. She dropped to her knees and immediately began apologizing so quick, Jane struggled to keep up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was here earlier but I got an Intel notification and had to go to ops and-"

Rithca groaned audibly and Marni's jaw twitched. "Why then," Marni began, "did you not simply download it on your Kohal stone and wait for us to arrive?"

The girl froze in her bow, but said nothing.

Marni sighed and massaged the base of her antennae. "Lady Jane, this is Nin'rah Busete. She is apart of your division. While she seems air-headed," Marni cast Nin'rah a glare, "I assure you she is very quick witted an observational."

  
Rithca whispered in Jane's ear, "Nin'rah is also a cousin of Marni's. The Delos and Busete families don't get on well, We hear."

Marni's antennae twitched, even as she gave a respectful bow. "Your forgiveness, My Valkyron, but we can hear you." Nin'rah gave an audible squeak from her bow.

  
Jane couldn't help it. She laughed. This whole situation- her whole situation- was absolutely ridiculous. Here she was, so far from home, among aliens, that were potentially keeping her captive, and she was discussing gender and feuding cousins like it was a regular Tuesday afternoon. On that note, how did time pass here? Was there such a thing as a Tuesday afternon? Her laughing fit bordered hysterical and she doubled over, despite Rithca's grip on her arm.

"My Lady?!" Both Marni and Nin'rah's voices exclaimed in worry.

"Jane is grieving. Can It not feel that? It need not worry." Rithca's tone was gentle, almost as admonishing as when they were telling Jane about Riviane. "Come, Jane. Riviane is waiting for Us. We must deal with the Tratherine border threat and Nin'rah's Intel. We promise It can grieve more later."

  
That only made Jane laugh harder. "Orientation just never stops, huh? And how can Riviane be waiting? She was behind us."

Rithca patiently helped Jane straighten an got Nin'rah to rise. They even waited for Jane's laughter to die own before gently steering the quartet through the doors. "It is a long story."

Sure enough on the other side Riviane was waiting for them. She sat in front of another, more intricately carved desk. There was a holographic interface swirling about her and her golden eyes were darting back and forth, absorbing the data she was seeing. When they entered, she glanced over and rose.

"Sorry, about that. And about entering your office unannounced Jane."

Jane, having thankfully been giving a moment to compose herself thanks to Rithca, waved a hand. "I didn't even know I had an office until five minutes ago. How are you feeling?"

Riviane stared at her, golden eyes blank before turning back to the data swirling around her. "Someone I called a sister is dead. My heart is broken. Now then, shall we?"

Rithca helped to guide Jane to sit behind the desk, where Jane realized the light was radiating from behind her. Riviane and Rithca both sat after Jane had and Marni stood at parade rest two steps behind them and Nin'rah took a seat in an armchair that sat near the door.

  
Riviane launched into it, a hardness to her tone. "Normally those that come before, take a break from their various missions to help train the newest Valkryon. Recent events however have made that a dangerous impossibility."

Rithca shot Riviane a look. "What does It mean?"

"We have the Tratheriane border to secure. Tratheria and its subsequent galaxies are far too close to Latror. And if Latror falls-"

"The Banished Ones can lead a siege on the rest of the multiverse." Rithca finished with a weary sigh. "We assume most of Jane's training shall be done en-route to secure the borders?"

  
Riviane nodded before waving a hand, effectively making the interface disappear. She looked at Jane and frowned. "We do have a ship ready for you, and we do hope its to your liking. Two hundred ships from Second fleet will accompany you on your ship's maiden voyage. At least one thousand from First, Third, and Fourth fleet as well as mine and Rithca's flagships will also becoming along, as it will take all of us to secure the border. Don't worry, we will be teaching you along the way. Rithca in combat and strategy and myself in history and Sense Training. Captain Delanious has volunteered to teach you how to read Latrorian so you can properly learn to analyze any data you see."

"Pardon me, My Valkyrons, but there is something I believe you all should know." Nin'rah squeaked from her corner.

Jane's eyes snapped to the petite Latrorian, a bad feeling roiling in her gut. "Yes, Miss Busete?"

Nin'rah stood her hands shaky. With a flick of her wrist a few screens projected themselves. Rithca and Riviane had to swivel in their seats to look. "Recently Intelligence has been getting strange readings farther away from the Tratheriane borders. Closer to the Iquwerian Nexus."

  
"That's close to the Gartamn Cradle!" Rithca exclaimed rising from their chair, worry written on their face.

"Indeed, but, uh. It's not from Gartamn." Nin'rah's aqua eyes met Jane's green ones. "We think It's closer to the Milky Way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus meets with Victus; Jane meets with the other Valkryons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and support!

The Primarch's office on Earth was a small prefab unit. It was plain, but at least it was clean. It overlooked the recently dedicated monument. Garrus found himself staring at over Victus' shoulder involuntarily. Victus' cleared his throat several times in order to keep his attention. Finally, as if sensing his efforts were getting him no where, Victus stood and drew the blinds. Garrus shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, sir," he began but Victus waved him off.

"I know what its like to loose someone you love." Victus' voice was soft, sad. "The sting never really fades. No matter how long."

There was a long silence as the tolls of the war, the sacrifices echoing even in the small spaces. So many lives lost some needlessly, some gladly and bravely standing up. And in the end, The Reapers were still standing. Garrus could see why so many were frustrated with this, why Javik was always on edge. Yet the machines were helping, giving no explanation as they had done when attacking. Without them rebuilding would take much, much longer. Despite the galaxy being rebuilt on a quicker time-scale than expected, Garrus couldn't help but to wonder if there hadn't been other options. Preferably one that let him keep Jane.

After a few moments the Primarch cleared his throat and tried again. "Back to why I called you in. The geth have released some rather strange recordings coming from the dark-space beyond the Perseus Veil."

Garrus shifted, confused. He couldn't see why this was being brought before him, but he was curious where this could lead. "What kind of recordings?"

"We don't know. The geth don't know. We asked the Reapers if they could identify it. They couldn't. All we know is that whatever is out there is growing closer and coming in massive force."

"An invasion?" Only nine months from the end of the Reaper War? The galaxy didn't have the resources to spare. Maybe the Reapers could help out in some regards, but casualties among organics would definitely be high.

From the look of things, Victus shared in his thoughts, but he continued with a shake of his head. "We don't know. We're lacking in the tech to send a message that far into dark-space at the moment. No one can spare much of anything, not for at least another two or three years. These recordings started being picked up six months ago. Since the geth and quarians have been trying to rebuild Rannoch they were ignored for the most part."

"So why bring this up now?"

Victus hesitated, uncertainty and anxiety warring in his sub-vocals. "Like I said, whatever is out there, be it an invasion force or otherwise, is massive in scope. They're also moving in quick. We're estimating three months before whatever it is shows up in the Perseus Veil."

The implications were clear and terrifying. The galaxy was once more at stake. Still...

"This is all very concerning, sir. But I fail to see why you've asked for me. I was just a Reaper adviser during the war." 

Victus blinked. "I was hoping you'd stay on as my adviser. In general."

Ah. That wasn't really a request now was it? "I understand, sir. Is there any copy of the recordings?"

"Yes." A few taps on his omni-tool and a strange sound began to play.

Confusion swept over Garrus. The sound was loud and, judging by the readings on the recording, bounced off of many, many anomalies. It sounded musical, almost, with the notes warbling high and low and distorting in dark-space. There was a distinct under-note of humming, and not the kind ships generally made. The humming sounded organic, as if an organic figured out how to sing into the vacuum of space. The symphony both made Garrus' skin crawl with dread, and soothed at his mind. 

"What is that?"

* * *

 

Nin'rah, Jane was quickly learning, was a nervous babbler, chattering into her ear even as she helped Jane to the elevator up to the meeting room. Jane was already wiped out from walking around for hours, and while she'd been allowed to sit for a few minutes, she was emotionally drained. She'd never been good with being around people she didn't know very well for prolonged periods of time. As a result she was just drained and longing for the small medical room she'd been calling 'home' for the past few months and having an increasingly difficult time keeping up with Nin'rah's perpetual chatter.

"Miss Busete, please." Jane finally admonished as she leaned against the elevator wall. "Slow down. Now tell me again why Riviane called for a 'Meet' instead of just discussing things in my office? And," she added warningly, "speak slowly."

Nin'rah's antennae twitched wildly in, what Jane was assuming, a nervous gesture. She wrung her hands and took a deep breath. "M-my ap-apologies, M-my Lady." She paused and stared at Jane, large blue eyes growing more anxious with each passing second. She was waiting for something, it seemed, so Jane gave her a hesitant nod and Nin'rah let out a relieved breath before hurrying on. "This particular affair has ceased to simply be about just your training and border security. There are now multiple variables which qualifies it as Military matter. Those are ones that must be debated on in the Valkryon chamber."

"Alright, I can see the logic of a good debate and seeing what all of the options are, but why does it have to be done in there? Why not my office?"

Nin'rah blinked, nervousness vanishing for the moment. "That's just how it's done?"

Jane felt the urge to hit something. "Yes, okay, I got that. Again. Why?"

Nin'rah fidgeted. "How else are the fleets and the Latrorian people to know what actions are being taken?"

Jane could understand that, to a degree. "Isn't there a P.R department that caters to something like that?"

"Yes, but...." Nin'rah looked frustrated. "I'm sorry, My Lady, but that's just how it's been done since the Valkyron's inception! I don't know! And anyway we've arived."

With a sense of relief, Nin'rah helped Jane out of the elevator and into a short hallway. Like the hallway to her office, light streamed in through the large windows illuminating it. Nin'rah didn't stop long enough for them to get a really good look. There were through the doors at the other end of the hallway before Jane could blink.

And blink she did when she got a look at the 'Valkryon Chamber'. Four multi-color crystal thrones stood in the center of a large circle. Each had large plush purple cushions draped over the seats and were topped with a small statue. The walls in-between the four elevators were transparent, windows themselves. Rich purple drapes were pulled back giving a spectacular view of either the spaceport or the city depending on where one sat. The sky blue carpeting on the floor looked as soft and plush as the cushions and Jane saw Nin'rah removing her shoes. The Latrorian receptionist motioned for her to do the same. Hesitantly Jane removed the slippers Riviane had given her. To her great and pleasant surprise, she sank ankle deep into the carpet. She couldn't help wriggling her toes in the carpet.

Nin'rah took her arm and guided her over to one of the thrones. Jane glanced up and saw a few people watching them from above. They stared back in interest. "Word gets around quickly." Nin'rah whispered into her ear. "They'll be eager to see how you argue. To see what kind of leader you're going to be."

"Right. No pressure."

Nin'rah gave her a shaky smile.They stopped at the deep purple colored throne and Nin'rah motioned for Jane to sit. She glanced up at the statuette on the top first. Her face contorted into a disgusted grimace that had nothing to do with her current discomfort in her legs. 

"Do I have to sit here?" She asked, unable to hide the disdain in her voice. The whispers from above grew a little louder and more numerous. She ignored them.

Nin'rah wrung her hands together and nodded. "Yes, My Lady. The Great Lord is the one for whom you speak.... It's traditional..."

"Fine." Jane didn't want to, but her legs were screaming in pain and the cushion looked extremely inviting. She sat down and had to hold in the sob of relief. The cushion was indeed as comfortable as it looked and cradled her gently while the firm crystal helped steady her back. Her feet dangled just slightly off the floor, not enough to be uncomfortable but enough that she noticed. She shifted, impatient for Rithca and Riviane to join her.

No sooner had the thought passed through her mind than two sets of doors burst open at the same time. Rithca's pace was slow and their head was turned, speaking quietly to what looked like a slighter version of them with darker colored fur. Rithca took a seat at the orange colored throne, completely at ease with their surroundings. Their slighter companion standing next to, if two paces slightly behind them. Riviane was quicker, her pace harried and she didn't bother speaking quietly with the elf that followed her. This elf definitely looked exactly like Riviane, golden hair and skin, but her eyes were a bright red. She never responded aloud to the loud, yet silken, words Riviane spouted at her. She merely nodded and followed behind with a serene expression, standing behind Riviane's bright sky blue throne.

Riviane cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Well then, my friends. Shall we begin?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Couple of things before we begin! I apologize for the long unannounced hiatus! First I got super busy with work, like swamped. Then my computer broke and I lost all my notes and documents. So I had to save and buy a new one and recreate all my documents. Which took an extra month for me due to work picking up [i]again[/i]. Then I got engaged and am in the middle of planning my wedding! So that's why it took five months to update and may take a bit more time between chapters! I'm sorry! And thanks for sticking with me!  
> Now one more thing, this chapter is chock full of Latrorian politics, but I swear next chapter has a couple planned surprises. Thanks for hanging with me during this slow burn! Lots of love!

"First things first," Riviane wasted no time, speaking in a cool clipped tone. She stood taking the center of the room. The commanding aura was back. Jane chanced a glance up and found the onlookers paying rapt attention-Captain Marni Delanious among them; all hanging on her every word. "Since Lady Jane is still undergoing physical therapy,  when she wishes to take the floor to argue a point, she may instead raise a hand. As always, when someone has the floor, they must be allowed to argue their entire point before someone offers a counter argument, or bring up a new issue."

"We agree." Rithca inclined their head forward once before they casually adjusted their seat; clearly getting comfortable for a long meeting. Their companion behind them shifted, but just subtly.

When the silence stretched on, Riviane gave her a pointed look. Apparently they were waiting for her to either argue or agree. Her legs gave a painful throb at the thought of standing once more. She grit her teeth. "Agreed."

Riviane gave a curt nod. She continued standing in the center of the four thrones, crossing her arms and giving both Rithca and Jane a defiant look. "I move to bring forward the issue of Iru's death and the imminent invasion of the Virulans in the Tratheriane Galaxy."

"What!?" Jane couldn't help but explode. "Excuse me, but why is this 'invasion' imminent?"

Riviane gave her a very calm, if irritated, look. "I understand that the Second Valkryon has concerns-”

“You’re damn right I have ‘concerns’!”

“-And that this is all new to her.” Riviane shouted over her interruption. “But she must allow me to make my entire point before she offers up a counterargument.” Jane folded her arms and glared in response, but she otherwise fell silent. Content, Riviane continued. “If the Virula were to take the Tratheriane Galaxy they would be at the Latrorian Void within a month. In full force. If they take the Void, every single universe is at stake, including all universe parallels and variations.”

Having seemingly finished, Riviane crossed back to her throne and arranged herself into a comfortable position. The other elf leaned forward and whispered something into her ear. Riviane nodded and gave a quick, quiet, reply. The other straightened and Jane rolled her eyes. 

Clearing her throat she raised her hand. “May I speak now?” She asked, venom seeping into her voice.

“We recognize the Second Valkyron, Lady Jane Shepard.” Rithca inclined their head. Riviane just nodded.

Jane let her hand fall back to her side. She wanted to stand but her legs still throbbed dully. “I want to know what makes this invasion so imminent. I know for fact that it takes months, or even years to amass a full fighting force. Meaning we have time to investigate the strange readings that Intelligence sent our way. The ones over by the Milky Way.” Fevered whispers sounded from above but neither Rithca nor Riviane said a word. They started at her, expectantly. She grit her teeth. “I also may have a personal interest in going to the Milky Way.” She admitted slowly. Still both women remained silent. Irritation and exhaustion getting to her she snapped. “What?”

Nin’rah leaned forward and whispered nervously in her ear. “You need to indicate you’re finished, My Lady!”

“How?” The whisper was far more harsh than Jane intended. 

Nin’rah flailed her hands wildly. “I don’t know how its done! Just… I don’t know, wave a hand or something!” Seeming to catch herself, Nin’rah coughed. “Uh, My Lady.”

Jane raised an eyebrow, but logged away the fiery side of the Intelligence Operative for later. She turned back to the other two who were still staring at her. A grin was splitting the golden elf’s lips and Rithca’s tail could be seen twitching in amusement. Jane felt her face burn with embarrassment as the whispers from the audience above echoed in quiet laughter. Suddenly she found she wasn’t done and that her legs didn’t hurt quite as bad. It was time for the Commander to make a return.

Her feet sank into the plush carpeting as she forced her way to the center of the room. Even so, her gait remained even and her back straight. Under any other circumstance she’d have been proud. Now? Now she was just trying to make a point. A hush came from above and she knew she’d suddenly acquired the attention of everyone in the room. She crossed her arms and leveled her best glare at Rithca and then Riviane.

“Maybe we should start over.” Her tone was even, commanding and achingly familiar to her. “My name is Jane Shepard.” She leveled an icy glare at Riviane. “Formerly Commander in the Alliance Navy. Apparent Speaker of Madra. And yeah, I don’t know how this whole thing works.  But mark my words and mark them well; I will not be treated like a fool.” Riviane’s eyebrow rose, but she said nothing. Apparently the promise that whomever had the floor was allowed to keep it. Good. “I may have personal interest in the Milky Way Galaxy, but that does not make me wrong. I have gone through hell to get here; to stand here before you. I died and was brought back to life. I have seen and participated in a large scale galactic war. Believe me when I tell you, we have the time to check these anomalies coming from the Milky Way and then securing the Tratherine Galaxy’s border.” With that she returned to her throne and was pleased that she never stumbled, despite the utter screaming in her legs.

The room was silent, not even the spectators had even a whisper. Rithca passed a glance at Riviane, who simply observed Jane for awhile. With a deep breath the gold elf got to her feet once more.

“With all that has come to pass we, Rithca and myself, apologize to you Jane. We were never in doubt of your abilities. Nor were we mocking your lack of knowledge to the culture you were never privy to.” She paused. “That being said… we are closer to the Tratherine Galaxy than the Milky Way. It would take a month to get to the border. Perhaps a month more to secure it. Compared to taking seven months to travel all the way to the Milky Way, the month to secure it and then travelling all the way back.” Riviane paused and looked as though she was mulling something over. “In that time, ‘securing’ your galaxy wouldn’t matter. The Virula and their Banished Ones would have found the way into Latror, corrupted her and her people, and spread their sickness to all aligned worlds, eventually plunging the Multiverse into the chaos and fear on which their lord feeds.”

There were so many questions whirling around in Jane’s head. This whole process didn’t make any sense. Where was the room to ask questions? To form and co-opt a plan? She grit her teeth and watched as Riviane, in all her golden, elven, ageless, _ superiority,  _ gazed grandly around the room. She wasn’t giving up the floor, and when her gaze met Jane’s, Jane  returned it, challenging the elf. A faint, if smug, grin passed briefly along the other woman’s lips, before she turned and returned to her seat.

Rithca, silver tail twitching, glanced around the room. “We call a vote. In favor of securing the border, raise its hand.” Riviane’s hand shot up quicker than lightning. Jane fought the urge to scoff, and wasn’t all that surprised when Rithca’s furry hand/paw joined Riviane’s. She grit her teeth. She was out matched. She felt insulted when Rithca called a vote for going to the Milky Way. Shock over-took her when Rithca raised their paw again in support of Jane’s proposal.

Fevered whispers from above indicated she wasn’t the only one blindsided by Rithca’s dual support.

Rithca, completely nonplussed, slid from their seat and strode to the center of the room. Jane snuck a glance at Riviane. The woman looked furious, but curious, and nodded to the other Valkyron a single, sharp, time. Jane looked toward the patiently waiting Rithca and shrugged. “Alright, I’ll bite.”

Rithca’s tail twitched, perhaps in amusement, and they bowed. “An interesting turn of phrase.” Rithca smiled pleasantly between the two of them as if the three of them were discussing the weather. “Now, We know what They are thinking, but We also notice it seems to be a ‘here or there’ matter to them. They both are letting feelings overwhelm them. Riviane, We understand the rage It feels to have lost Iru. We understand the desire to want to take the whole of the Four Fleets and raze Virula back to Shadis’ genitalia whence They came.” Jane couldn’t help the snort that escaped her. Ritcha inclined their head slightly in her direction before continuing. “But It cannot let this incident cloud the matter. We find it odd that It would claim a month to secure the border when In reality it would take two weeks, if we went there with more than the thousand ships.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Jane saw Riviane lean back and whisper something furiously to her attendant. The other seemed merely to sigh and nod as Riviane straightened. The attendant raised her hand and Rithca, still in the center, nodded her way.

“Supposing we send, at most, half force,” The attendant said, startling Jane with her deep baritone. “If there is even a slim chance that The Banished have a full fleet, that two weeks you claim-”

Jane leaned toward Nin’rah and was pleased to find the woman lean forward. “What’s going on? I thought no one could speak while a Valkyron was speaking?”

“Oh!” Nin’rah looked scandalised. “No Valkyron can talk over another Valkyron. A balance so it doesn’t seem one god is louder than another. The attendants you see around the room are actually children of the Valkyron, a separate arm entirely. They represent a more… mortal voice of the Valkyron during debate. When the Valkyron wish to ask a question or make a point, not as gods, they speak through them.”

“That would have been good to know before we started!” Jane hissed through gritted teeth as she watched Rithca effectively shut down Riviane’s daughters question on might and loss. The Fourth Valkyron had mentioned they’d had experienced military strategy, and it certainly showed. 

“I’m sorry, My Lady!” Nin’rah whispered back, a desperate note to her voice. “It was my duty to inform you!”

“Yeah well, we’re going to have to have a discussion on your duties after this.” Jane muttered. Nin’rah stepped back to her position and Jane could almost feel the anxiety radiating off her.

Rithca cleared her throat, that snapped Jane back. “Valkyron Jane. It is ruled by the overwhelming fear of loneliness that has wrapped itself around Its aura. The desperation to return home to where It is loved…” Rithca shifted uncomfortably. “It should not let this deter Itself from seeing the truth. It knows the needs of the many outweigh those of the few, even if It is known for saving everyone It can.”

‘ _So what_?’ Jane wanted to scream. But because she didn’t have an attendant to scream for her, she remained silent, and bitter, glowering at the others before her.

Too her great surprise, Rithca smiled. “Lucky for everyone. _We have a solution._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you want to get in touch with me directly check my tumblr  
> sheiburger.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tuning in! My friend Renny helped edit. I hope you enjoy it as much as she did! Also I tried getting this out for N7 day but ultimately this took a life of its own.

They were to leave at first light. Half force from each fleet; Third Fleet apparently being lead by Captain Marni Delanious for the moment. Jane hadn’t asked what, exactly, half a fleet entailed. She guessed at 100 ships each, plus a dreadnaught, with an estimated 20 crew members pership. A respectable amount, but not, as Riviane’s child had pointed out, enough if they were facing a full scale invasion in the Tratheriane Border. 

Jane pressed her head against the window of the car Nin’rah was escorting her in. Her body was tired, she was tired. Riviane had briefly stopped by her office after the meeting and offered her a quick apology, but she’d have to delay the second comfort until tomorrow, before sweeping out, golden child in tow. Bitch. Jane gave a tentative stretch and was delighted with the ‘pop’ of her back. Nin’rah cast her a disturbed glance, but Jane shrugged.

“That didn’t hurt, My Lady?”

“Nah. Opposite.”

“Clearly,” Nin’rah tried and failed to keep the unease from her voice. “Do humans typically pop their joints and sigh in happiness?”

“Yeah. It’s a temporary relief of pressure on the affected area. I dunno the whole of it, my doctorate was in engineering and technology, not anatomy.”

Nin’rah cast her a startled look. “A thousand pardons, My Lady, but you have a doctorate?”

Jane shrugged. She’d grown up in a military home. Education had been readily available to her, as well as some of the latest in Alliance tech. “It’s not exactly common knowledge, but yeah. Studied while I served. It made me more effective in the field. Had to live up to the name. I don’t really want to talk right now Miss Busete, I just want to get to my room in the hospital and sleep until it’s time to leave.”

Nin’rah shot her a look. “We aren’t going back to the hospital, My Lady.” At Jane’s confused look Nin’rah hurried on. “During your sleep, Latrorian workers have built a house along the Ras’avhien shoreline.”

Jane frowned. “I’m sorry, the what?”

“I don’t think there’s a literal translation, but I think Life Rhythm, comes close.”

Jane leaned heavily against the door. She could feel her eyelids starting to droop. “Yeah, well, wake me when we get there.” She grumbled settling into her seat and yawning. She had no idea if Nin’rah actually replied or not; Jane was asleep in seconds.

* * *

 

The room was bathed in the blue light of the fishtank. The engine hummed somewhere below. Jane smiled and stretched across the bed languidly. It had all been a weird dream. Some delirious hallucination brought on by stress of the war.

“No such luck, m’dear. And on that note, we have to have a serious talk about how you perceive your world.”

Jane shot up. Perched in her office area was Madra, spinning in her desk chair and playing with one of her models, as if there was nothing wrong. “You...this…” She sputtered.

“Take your time. These models are adorable! Who knew you’d be into such an endearing hobby!”

“Where am I?” Jane finally got out, sliding out of bed and crossing the room to stand just before the small steps.

“Where do you think you are?” Without looking at her Madra held up the model of the SR2 and spun in the chair “Nyooom!”

Jane couldn’t help the roll of her eyes and looked around her. It looked like the Captains Quarters of the Normandy. Knowing Madra, however, it was probably something more sinister.

“No faith, dear girl!”

“Stay out of my- Wait, are we in my head?”

Madra gingerly set the model back in its place and beamed at her. “Very good! Very good! Don’t worry though, your body is getting the REM sleep. You’ll wake up- what’s that delightful phrase humans are fond of?- jewel eyed and long tailed!”

‘So wrong.’ Jane couldn’t help the thought as it slipped over her mind. “So you’re telling me I’m never going to be rid of you.”

“Nope!” Madra patted the speaker console and hummed when music began to play quietly. “Oh, I won’t always be here, I do have some better things to do after all, but I will pop in occasionally. Sometimes for friendly guidance, sometimes to give orders, and sometimes just because I feel like it. Speaking of, I need to head back and someone is trying to wake you so, real quick; thank you.”

Jane blinked. “That’s it?”

“That’s it! Now, you should wake up Shepard- Valkryon.” His voice distorted at the end and the room darkened. 

“Shepard- Valkryon.”

* * *

 

“Shepard-Valkryon!”

Jane opened her eyes slowly. Her sense came to her equally as slow. The first thing she noticed was she was laying down on a very plush brown leather sofa; the kind she had bought for the apartment on the Citadel. The next, was the combined scent of fresh salty sea- air mixed with her great grandmother’s rose garden. She bolted upright, blinking rapidly. 

And her breath caught.

Sprawled out in front of her was an almost exact replica of the Citadel Apartment. The only differences she could spot were the upgrade in size, and the different, alien appliances. Oh, and directly across from the foot end of the sofa, between the kitchen area and the stairs leading to the next floor, were large sliding glass doors that lead outside to a sandy beach veranda. Beyond that… Jane squinted. Was that an ocean? Vaguely she recalled Nin’rah mentioning a house along the shoreline.

“Oh good. You’re alright.” A familiar voice spoke. Jane wracked her brain as she swiveled, trying to see where the voice was coming from. “Do you wish for me to take a physical form?”

“That would be helpful, yeah. Who are you?”

“You don’t remember me, Shepard? I almost feel insulted.” Light shimmered in front of her before solidifying. Joy coursed through her as the figure came into focus.

“Legion!” She rose to her feet, extending her hand, before realizing. “But how? I saw you merge with the reaper code so the geth could become true A.I.”

Legion merely reached out and shook her hand, clearly nonplussed. “I did. However, the Latrorians found and extracted data enough to reconstruct me. They’ve installed me here and on your ship.”

“What do you mean?”

The geth flared its ocular flaps in a familiar way. “I am unsure. I know that the Latrorians use what they call ‘spellforms’ linking a ‘sentience’ to their houses and ships.” It flared again, and Jane could almost feel the frustration. “To be honest, I’ve been active only a little longer than you’ve been awake.”

Jane tilted her head, considering. “So, to your knowledge, what is it you’re being programmed to do?”

“Help.” The response was immediate. “Instead of physical battles, however, I’ll be taking care of ship functions and guidance.”

“So… like EDI?” Jane’s legs were feeling tired again and she sank back onto the sofa.

Legion hesitated. “Yes. I suppose that would be a rather apt example.”

Jane laughed. “Okay, how about this, you tell me everything you know.”

* * *

 

It had been hours, the sun had set and risen again, and Jane had stayed up chattering with Legion. The geth had been almost enthusiastic conversation partner. It had spoken what little it knew about Latror and been eager to catch up with the rest of what happened with the Reaper War. Jane was just happy to have a solid link back to home after feeling so far from it. It had also been cathartic to finally express what had happened during the final battle. The Illusive Man, Anderson, the star child. Her choice. Why she did what she did. Legion listened eagerly and asked questions  where clarity was needed .

“I see. Control, in the long run, had the potential to continue the cycle, should you start thinking exactly as The Old Machines.” Legion was rationalizing away her decision. “Destroy would kill all synthetic life in the galaxy. It would have gotten rid of the enemy the fastest, but also would have destroyed the geth. I… thank you for that.” Legion shifted uncomfortably and its ocular lens visibly constricting.

Jane nodded. “Yeah. With what you gave to help… with everything EDI did… I couldn’t bring myself to perform genocide of that scale.”

“Which left giving up-”

“Also not on the table.”

“- and Synthesis.” Legion tilted its head. “A bond that would merge and allow synthetics and organics to understand each other. Through force. Not one many would choose.”

Jane dipped her head. “I don’t know. It was a difficult decision. Admittedly I almost choose destroy... but couldn’t. Like I said, I couldn’t kill EDI or the geth; not after all they gave for the war effort. Synthesis… it saved everyone.”

“But at what cost?”

Jane frowned, saying nothing, opting instead to stare at a fixed point on the floor. She didn’t know the answer to that. How had her home galaxy changed during her nine months away? How much more would it change before she got back? Would she even recognize her home? Her friends? Would they all still be there? Would anyone be able to forgive her for her decisions? To say nothing of her second disappearance. 

A chime sounded and Jane jumped. Legion remained nonplussed. “I called for a car to take you back to Astalen Spaceport an hour ago. Nin’rah is at the front door. She seemed worried yesterday when she couldn’t wake you. She ended up coercing the mechanic still tweaking the house security systems into helping carry you to the couch.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “Guess it’s back to this nonsense.”

Legion inclined its head. “I shall see you on your new ship, Shepard.”

* * *

 

After a quick change of clothes, another soft set of her current pants and tee shirt in aquamarine, once again Jane found herself seated in Nin’rah’s car. She still felt tired from yesterday and lack of sleep, but the promise of being on a ship was pumping adrenaline through her. She fidgeted. Nin’rah was  keeping quiet, presumably focusing on the drive, and offered little in the way of conversation, save a brief ‘good morning’. It was clear there was something on the young Intelligence Operative’s mind, but Jane was finding it hard to coax it out of her. A fter five minutes Jane gave up and settled back in her seat, watching the shoreline turn into sub-burbs; turn into towns; turn into forest; turn into a small, primitive looking village; turn into another swath of forest; and  finally turn into the rather large spaceport of Astalen.

As Jane half expected, Riviane and Rithca were waiting. Behind them a large number of soldiers flanked multiple entrances to where the ships lay in wait, or so Jane presumed. Riviane was busy issuing orders and ignored Jane’s arrival, but Rithca greeted her warmly.

“We are happy to see It.” They purred clasping their furred paws over Jane’s own and inclining their head to brush along Jane’s cheek. “We did not have the luxury of greeting It properly yesterday. So there It goes. A proper Gartamn familial welcome.”

“Familial? Should I be honored Rithca?” Jane smiled and accepted Rithca’s welcome, deciding that the cat-creature would be good to have in her corner. She would have liked Riviane to also be in her corner, however the golden elf had switched into a commanding aura that rubbed against Jane’s own in a bad way.

“All Valkyron are family, does It remember? We are all we have.” Rithca’s paws extended claws, gently scratching at the skin on Jane’s wrists before retracting. “Come let Us show It Its second comfort.”

They passed by the lines of soldiers, listening diligently to Riviane’s instructions, and entered the port. The second Jane saw it, she knew it for what it was. Her eyes stung with tears that refused to fall. It was as sleek and as beautiful as all of its predecessors, if slightly bigger than its last one.

“Thats the--” The words refused to come to her.

“Would it like to see it up close? And perhaps the inside as well?” Rithca’s voice was full of teasing. But it didn’t detract from Jane’s excitement. Another link to home.

A full replica of the Normandy glittered before her.

And Jane was eager to board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on my tumblr at sheiburger.tumblr.com!


End file.
